Which Girl?
by sorato-takari
Summary: Tk is the new guy. He meets Kari who is smart and pretty. Later he becomes slightly popular among the girls... He meets Amy, the richest girl in school... I can take it from there.... Please read and REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Which Girl?

By: sorato4eva

Summary: Tk is the new kid. He meets Kari, a girl who is really smart and pretty. They become friends. Later Tk starts being one of the most popular guys in school. He meets Amy, the richest and most popular girl… Let's just say… I'll take it from there…

By the way: This is Takari and slightly Sorato…if I have time to put those in…

A/N: My first Takari fanfic please be nice to me… I was bored… hope you like it…

Chapter – New Guy

The teacher smiled at everyone in the classroom. He called for their attention. "Everyone! Please give Tk a warm welcome."

Students were waving and saying things like "Hi!", or "What's up?"

Tk smiled. "Nice to meet you all." He said.

"Tk, please sit next to the girl over there." He then addressed the 'girl' over there. "Ms. Kamiya, please raise your hand."

The girl raised her hand. She had light brown hair. She also had brown eyes. She had a camera tied around her neck and she was smiling. Tk walked over there and sat right next to her.

"Hey, nice to meet you. Everyone calls me Kari." She said.

"Hi."

"Is that all you can say?" she said jokingly.

"No… of course not."

She laughed quietly. Tk smiled.

"Everyone please turn your books to page 21 in your history book." The teacher said.

-After class –

"Hey Tk?" Kari suddenly said.

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to hang out with my friends and me during lunch?"

"That would be great!" Tk said smiling.

Kari laughed. "Meet me at the cafeteria."

"Ok."

-Lunch-

Tk looked everywhere. He was looking for Kari '_Where can she be_' he thought. He looked around. He was looking for a girl with a brown hair. '_Hmm… where can she be?_'

"Looking for someone? Someone like me perhaps?" A girl said.

Tk turned around. A girl with blonde hair with brown highlights. She had a smile on her face. "Looking for me?" she repeated.

"Uh…"

"Well, you don't me, do you?"

"Uh… Sorry. No I don't know you. I'm new here."

"Oh… you're cute. Well, anyways… My name is Amy. "

Tk smiled. "Hi, my name is…"

Someone cut him off. "TK!" someone yelled.

Tk turned around. There was Kari with her lunch bag. She ran over to him. "Hey Tk! Where were you?"

Amy cleared her throat loudly. "Hello Kari."

Kari looked at Amy. "Oh, hi." Then she turned her attention to Tk. "Come on. Our table is that way."

Amy took Tk's arm. Tk looked at his own arm. He felt uncomfortable with her arm holding his. She smiled at Kari. "Oh hey Kari. You know Tk… Kari is one of the people who hang out with the people who we like to call, 'weirdos'" she said.

Tk separated his arm from hers. "Well… I don't really care." He turned his attention to Kari. "What were you saying?"

Kari grinned. "Oh, come on…"

Amy glared at Kari then walked to her table. Kari led Tk to where she eats her lunch.

She sat down and Tk sat right down next to her. They all looked at Tk and gave a questioning look at Kari.

She smiled. "Hi everyone… Meet Tk."

A/N: This is my FIRST Takari fic…and please be nice…. Thanks… Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Which Girl

By: sorato-takari aka sorato4eva

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!

A note to:

Crazyamzy: I never knew that people always use 'Amy' as the victim of the story… oh well… thanks for reviewing…

Manda: Thanks for reviewing! When I said 'please be nice' … I meant that be nice but be honest… thanks again for reviewing…

Vickyonldafjk: yea i do know...but i kinda forgot...im sry... thanx for reviewing...

Thank you for everyone who reviewed! Cloaked Fox, Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan, Ivgie Sole, andMiranda...thanx for reviewing!

Please keep on reviewing…

Chapter 2 – Introductions…

Tk followed Kari to where she sat. There was a girl with lavender hair with glasses. Another guy with goggles. A little guy with brown hair. There was another guy with dark violet hair. (Is that right?..was it dark blue?)

Kari smiled. "Guys…meet Tk…"

The girl with lavender hair looked up. She smiled. "Hey…Nice meeting you… you can call me Yolie…everyone does…"

Tk sat right next to Kari. The guy with the goggles said. "Hey… My name is Davis…" he said.

Tk smiled. Then he looked at the guy with brown hair. He was pretty young. He was eating his food really quietly. The guys with dark violet hair saw where he was looking at and said. "Oh…that's Cody… and my name is Ken."

Tk looked at the guy named Ken. "Is he always that quiet?"

"Probably… he likes to eat quietly."

Yolie tapped Cody on his shoulder. "Cody? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Uh…yeah…" he looked up. "Oh! Hey, my name is Cody… You're Tk, aren't you?"

"Uh…yeah…"

"Nice to meet you." Cody said while smiling.

After School

Tk met up with Kari. She was waiting outside the school just sitting on the bench.

"Hey!" Tk said.

Kari noticed him. She smiled. "Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing… what are you doing here just sitting down?"

"Oh…I'm just waiting for my brother. He was supposed to pick me up."

Tk sat down right next to her. "My brother lives around here."

Kari looked at Tk curiously. "Your brother? You mean your parents are separated?"

Tk looked at the floor. Kari gasped. She spoke immediately. "I'm sorry… I didn't know."

"It's okay." Tk said while trying hard to smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah… it was a long time ago."

"If you say so…"

A car came by. Inside there was a guy with bushy brown hair. He had the same eyes as Kari. He shouted. "Hey Kari! Come on! I'm late for soccer practice!"

Kari stood up. "I'll see you around Tk…I'm sorry again… It was wrong of me…"

Tk grinned. "Didn't I say to forget about it?"

"Okay…" Kari went in the front seat. "I'll see you tomorrow Tk…"

Tk waved. "See you!"

He sighed. He walked home by himself quietly… without saying anything until he got home… _'I wonder if I'll see my brother again…' _he thought.

Kari looked at the clock. It read 7:45 pm. She sighe. "Taichi!" she said while walking over to her brother. "Taichi, you said to wake you up at 6, then you tell me to wake you up at 7 ,then 7:30, now 7:45… Can you wake up now?"

He groaned. "Okay…Okay…I'll get up…"

Kari slightly smiled. "Finally…" she walked over to the kitchen and started fixing her dinner. Tai suddenly said. "Hey Kari? Can you uh…"

Kari answered. "No."

"How about uh…fix my dinner?"

She shook her head then said. "Tai!"

Tai put up his hands. "Okay… Okay… Mom already cooked it anyways…"

Kari smiled. "Thank you."

Tai grinned. "Anything for my little sister…"

Kari laughed… "Taichi… if you would do anything for me…I would be on the couch relaxing with you doing all my chores for me!"

"HEY!"

Kari smiled. "Well…its never going to happen…but I can dream can't I?"

Next Day

Kari opened the door to her classroom and saw Tk. She smiled. "Good Morning Tk!"

He grinned. "Good Morning… Why are you so happy?"

Davis suddenly said. "She is always happy… its kind of like her normal thing."

Tk looked around. "Is Yolie here?"

Kari answered. "No, Ken and her is one year older than us. And Cody is one year below us… (is it one year or two years?)

"Oh… Hi Davis."

"Finally, you say hi." He said sarcastically.

Kari giggled. "Davis!"

"Okay…Okay…"

"Everyone…" The teacher started. The bell rang. Everyone went to their seats.

"Everyone, please take out your homework and pass it in…" The teacher said…

A/N: How was that? Okay… The HUGE trouble is next… It's a SURPRISE! Hehe…please review! Sorry if its short…but to tell you guys the truth…I write pretty short…hehe…

Please be nice and review… Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Which Girl?

By: sorato-takari

AKA sorato4eva

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks a lot for reviewing! Well… here is the next chapter…

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Trouble walks in**

**By: sorato-takari**

**AKA sorato4eva**

It all started the week after they all met. Kari came in the room. She sat in her desk. She took out her homework then waited for everyone to walk in. Tk was always the next one to walk in. He sat right next to her and smiled at her. She smiled back and said. "Hey Tk!"

"Hey Kari… always happy again…"

She grinned. "That's me!"

He laughed.

She laughed along with him.

After 10 minutes everyone else was in the classroom. Davis walked over to them. "Hey Kari, Tk."

"Hi Davis." They both said in unison.

"Hey did you guys hear…well I heard it from Yolie… that there is a new kid coming… she said that…uh… we both know her… Yes Tk… it is a her…"

Kari thought… "Nope… I don't know…"

Davis smiled. "Well, I guess we have to wait until later right?"

Tk grinned. "We'll all wait okay?"

Kari smiled. "Yup."

The teacher walked in. "Hello… everyone… Well, as some of you guys know…we have a new student…"

All the student exchanged glances.

"Well… she has been here before…"

They looked at each other curiously.

"Well… please come in…"

A girl with brown hair with light brown highlights came in. She was wearing a blue mini skirt and a light blue shirt. She had make up and lipstick on her face. She was also wearing a half inch high heels. (A/N: Sorry if your school you have to wear uniforms but in my school... people wear that…)

"Everyone please give a warm welcome to Sophia."

Davis and Kari both gasped…

**

* * *

**

Lunch

Kari and Davis were both dazed after 'she' apparently came to their school. Tk followed them really confused. They all sat down at the lunch tables. Yolie came over to them with Cody and Ken. "Hey!"

"Hey…" Tk said.

She looked at Kari and Davis. "Uh… what's going on?"

Ken smiled. "Who's the new girl? I haven't seen one anywhere…."

Tk looked at Ken and answered. "Her name is Sophia."

Yolie gasped. "S-Sophia…"

"Yeah?"

Ken looked at Cody. They both understood.

Tk looked at all of them. "Can someone explain?"

Ken and Cody looked at Yolie. She started…

_**Flashback**_

"_Hey Kari!" Sophia said happily!_

"_Hey Sophia! What is going on?" Kari asked._

"_Oh nothing… I wanted to ask you…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Well… you know um… Amy right?"_

"_Yeah? The one that we all…well…don't like..."_

"_Yeah…that's her...um... well…"_

"_Come on! You can tell me!" Kari said happily._

"_Well… to tell you the truth?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_She…well… wants me to join her group… you know… her gang… and make me leader of her gang…"_

_Kari felt tears in her eyes. Her friend from 3 years ago was just leaving her… "Yea… uh…and?"_

"_And…well… its my one time opportunity… and you know how much I want to be popular…and she is the only one that can help… and w-well…you know…"_

"_But didn't you didn't like her?"_

"_Yeah…but…"_

"_You just want to leave… right?"_

"_Well… yea…not that I want to leave you…but like I said…she is my ticket to being popular…"_

_Kari looked down at the floor. All she cared about was her friend's happiness. She wiped her tears and said happily as she could. "Then go… If that is what you want…then go!"_

_She gave Sophia a sad smile then said. "Good – bye…"_

_Then Kari ran…_

_**End Flashback**_

"Because of that no good rotten girl!" Davis said finally, slamming his hand on the table.

Tk looked at Kari. Now he knew… He sighed…"Yolie? Then what happened?"

Yolie put her finger up to her chin… "Uh…"

Ken answered it for her. "I remember… but i only remember the next day...okay?"

"Okay…"

_**Flashback**_

_Kari walked to school quietly with Yolie… Yolie just kept talking until Yolie noticed there was something wrong with Kari. "Hey Kari?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Are you okay?"_

"_W-What? Yeah…I'm fine…"_

_Yolie looked at Kari's face. "You sure? You sure don't look okay."_

_Kari looked at Yolie and said with a happy smile. "Yeah! I'm fine!"_

_Yolie looked at Kari suspiciously… "Okay…" _

_They arrived at school 15 minutes early. Kari went to her locker alone. Yolie went to her locker. When Kari arrived at her locker which was next to Sophia's, she saw Sophia having fun with Amy. She tried not to keep her tears from falling. Sophia looked at Kari and said. "Hey Kar…"_

_Someone cut her off and said. "Remember Sophia? No talking to people like…like… well you know who I mean…" It was Amy._

"_Right…"_

_Kari closed her locker then ran to her first class with tears in her eyes._

_**End Flashback**_

"The thing is that after that day…Sophia started forgetting about Kari. Well, I guess you can't blame her… but she treated Kari just the way the 'cool' people did… well…Kari tried her best to ignore her but when that happened…" Ken said…

_**Flashback**_

_Kari was walking to her school like normally. She finished her homework, she took an early shower, she said good – bye to her mom and dad and Taichi, her older brother. She didn't even remember Sophia. But when she came to school… She saw Sophia having fun with her friends like usual. Kari just walked past them. Amy with no one noticing whispered to Sophia. "Psst…"_

"_Yeah?" Sophia answered._

"_How…about…we…" Amy whispered things to Sophia.  
"You sure?"_

"_Yeah!"_

"_OKAY!" Sophia said with happiness in her voice._

_**End Flashback**_

Ken finished. "I don't know the rest. Kari didn't want to tell us. But we know that they did something bad to her…"

"Yeah…" Yolie said quietly looking at Kari's sad face.

Tk looked at Kari too. Kari was looking at her lunch with a blank expression on her face. Yolie and Ken sighed sadly.

Tk stared at Kari the whole lunch until he thought of something…

A/N: DONE! Did you guys like it? Thank you for all your reviews! Please keep reviewing… the more reviews I get the faster I'll update okay? Deal? LOLZ!

Thank you…

Please review….

Thanx!


	4. Chapter 4

Which Girl

By: sorato-takari

AKA : sorato4eva

A/N: Hey! Thanx for reviewing… as I said…more reviews… earlier update!

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Kari and Sophia**

**By: sorato-takari**

**AKA: sorato4eva**

It finally reached the weekend. Kari walked dazed to her room. Tai looked at his sister. She has been like that ever since that day. Yolie explained it to him. He understood. But he couldn't help wondering if he could actually help his little sister. Her friends told him to give her some space to herself. He sighed.' _I hope this can be over with…'_

* * *

**The Next Day**

Kari went out of her room, tired. Tai looked at her helplessly. He wanted to help her so badly. He groaned in frustration to try to get her attention. Nothing worked.

Kari went to the table, took out a cereal box and ate it without a bowl or milk.

Tk went to Yolie's place to ask her something. He knocked in her place. Yolie answered it. She smiled. "What is it Tk?"

"Hey…um… do you know where Kari's place is?"

"Uh… Yeah… Here is the address…hold on…" Yolie wrote it on a separate sheet of paper.

"Thanks!"

"Tk! What do you need it for?"

"Just something…"

"Uh…okay…"

Tk smiled. Then he said good-bye then ran to find her place.

After a couple of minutes, he found it. He looked at the address again and checked. Yup, it was the right address. He sighed then went up to the door and knocked.

KNOCK KNOCK

A guy with brown bushy hair answered.

"Uh… is this the Kamiya residence?"

"Yeah… who are you?" Tai asked a bit rudely.

"Uh… I'm a friend of Kari from school… is she here?"

"yeah… wait…you are just friends with her right?" Tai said inspecting Tk

"yeah… Can I talk to her?"

"Okay… hold on… please come in…"

Tai let him in the living room. Tk smiled and said. "Thank you."

Tai screamed. "KARI! THERE IS SOMEONE HERE FOR YOU!"

Kari screamed back. "OKAY! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" but it wasn't her normal scream…

Tai looked at Tk. "Just wait for awhile… she hasn't been the same…"

"Thank you… My name is Tk."

"yeah… I should have known… Yolie and Ken told me about you… Name's Tai. I'm Kari's older brother…"

"Oh okay…"

"wait… haven't I seen you before?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh okay…"

Kari went down. She looked at Tai then at Tk. "hey!" she said.

"Hey Kari? I was wondering if well… if you would like to go on a picnic?"

"A Picnic?"

"yeah…"

"yeah sure…. Is that okay Tai?"

Tai looked from one to the other. "AS LONG AS…"

Kari looked at Tai. "I know I know…"

Tai grinned. "Okay… Careful… and Tk, you hurt my sister…I'll make sure that you can NEVER…"

Kari cut him off. "Okay Tai…" with the same tone as she used this morning…

**

* * *

**

**At the Park**

Kari walked with Tk with her in the front of him. She looked around dazed. Tk sighed then said. "Hey Kari? Do you want to pick the spot?"

Kari gave Tk a small smile but not her normal one though. "Yeah sure…" She ran to the spot where it was shady under the tree and said. "Is this good?"

Tk grinned. "It's perfect."

They sat down under the tree. Tk set up their lunch he brought with him. Kari took a sniff of the fresh air around them. Tk smiled and said. "Come on Kari! Let's eat okay?"

"okay…"

In 20 minutes they were talking and eating Tk's homemade food. They were talking about the usual subjects… School, things they would like to do, what they do when they were bored at home… that kind of stuff. Right now they were talking about what would they like to do when they grow up.

Tk smiled. "You want to grow up to become a teacher?"

"Yeah…I like kids very much. I just don't know why. I get along with them so much better…How about you?"

"Me? Uh… well… I was thinking of becoming a writer… "(A/N: Is that right? I cant really remember at the moment…)

"A writer?"

"yeah… because well…I was always into writing things…either hw or just something I do in my spare time…"

Kari smiled. It was ALMOST the same as her usual one. "That's great…"

"You think so?"

"Yeah!"

Tk grinned. "That's a relief… hey um… Kari?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well…" He took a deep breath… "I was wondering…if you don't mind me asking… um… how come when Sophia came in…uh… you went all dazed…?"

Kari looked down…

Tk looked at her. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me…."

"No… it's okay…really… I mean its in the past now isn't it?" she said trying to smile…

"You sure?"

"Yeah…. It all happened like this…"

It started the way Yolie and Ken said just a bit more detailed. Then she came to the part we all where wondering about…."Hey Tk?"  
"yeah…"

"How about we have fun for awhile…then I'll continue okay?"

Tk sighed. "Yea sure!"

"yay! Come on… I race you around the field…" she said while she started running…

"Hey! You got a head start! That's not fair you know!" Tk said laughing running after her.

**

* * *

**

**Later**

Kari and Tk were talking while using the swings when Kari continued her story again…

_Flashback_

_Kari went to school the next day like always. This time she was early, She went in her classroom. She sat down and just quietly read. Sophia came in and smiled at Kari. She looked at Sophia. Sophia said to Kari. "hey Kari!"_

"_Hi…"_

"_Hey I was wondering if you could meet me at the pond near the park tonight?"_

"_Uh…"Kari said unsure_

"_Come on…"_

"_B-But…"_

"_Please…."_

_Kari sighed. "Okay… but only for a while okay?"_

"_Yeah…only for awhile…"_

_THAT NIGHT…._

_Kari walked to the pond seeing Sophia there…_

_She walked and sat right next to Sophia. Sophia smiled._

_They talked for like 5 minutes just about school and stuff until…_

_Sohia smiled wider. "Hey Kari! Can you wait here for a moment…"_

"_Uh…yeah sure…"_

_Sophia stood up and went to the woods. She signaled Amy to do her part. Amy went to Kari. Kari looked at Amy and said. "Amy! What are –"_

_Amy pushed her to the pond since she was right in front of the pond. Then Sophia came. She giggled. Kari went up the water. Amy laughed. "Hey Sophia…want to do the next one?"_

_She laughed. "Yeah sure." Sophia said as she went to Kari and pushed her head back in the water. Kari's clothes were all wet. They kept doing that for 10 minutes until they thought that they should get home before They both get in trouble. Sophia and Amy said together. "SEE YA AT SCHOOL!" while they both laughed together…_

_End Flashback_

Kari now had tears in her eyes. Tk just sat there watching her cry with every word she spoke. Tk stood up and comfortedly put his arms around her. She gladly smiled. Tk said sotthingly. "SHH… its okay… I'm sorry I asked… You don't have to finish it… okay?"

Kari nodded and leaned her head to his shoulder with tears in her eyes. Tk brushed her hair with his hand. He hated to see her cry. It breaks his heart just to see her unhappy… Tk softly said. "It's okay Kari… Nothing's going to happen… Yolie, Ken, Cody, Me…and Davis are here to help you through."

Kari softly nodded.

Tk looked at her and said while wiping the tears of her eyes. "Come on… let's see you smile okay?"

Kari sadly smiled.

"Nope… that's not the smile… come on…"

She still sadly smiled.

"Fine…you asked for it…" Tk said as he tickled her sides. Kari burst out laughing. "TK!"

Tk laughed with her. After 2 minutes Tk stopped. Kari stood up and chased Tk. Tk ran for his life. But in the end they were on the grass laughing…

* * *

A/N: Done! YAY-… I told you guys the more reviews… the faster I update… I had fun writing this… please enjoy it… and please review and tell me what you think… flames are accepted even though this is my FIRST takari fic… I will be writing a one-shot one soon okay? Wait for it… now I have to update my other fics…

Please be nice enough to review..

READ AND REVIEW!

Thanx….

Sorato-takari

Aka: sorato4eva…


	5. Chapter 5

Which Girl

By: sorato-takari

AKA sorato4eva

A/N: I'M SORRY! I Updated too slow… I had a lot of things to do… well… hope you guys can forgive… me… please review… thank you for reviewing! Im really sorry about this chapter…its VERY short… im running out of ideas because of school…if you have suggestions… don't hesitate to review!

A Note To:

crazyamzy: I think that Tk's career turns out to be… um… a writer? Don't really know… thanks for reviewing…

Psycho 24: Sorry if I didn't update fast enough… thanks for reviewing…

Kay: That was cute huh? Lolz… thanks for reviewing…

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: Yup… that's why Kari was sad… Do you think Tai should know about this? Lolz… thanks for reviewing…

KoumiLoccness: Thanks for reviewing! Lolz

Here is the Next Chapter….

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Double the Happiness and Sora's Place**

**By: sorato-takari**

**AKA sorato4eva**

The next day at school, Kari walked to school smiling. She opened the door to her classroom and went inside. Davis looked over at her and had a shocked look on his face. "Hey… Kari… are you okay?"

Kari looked at him. "Yeah! Good Morning…"

Davis sighed. "Good Morning!"

Kari grinned.

Lunch

Yolie met up with Them at lunch. She was looking at Kari cautiously. Davis said proudly. "Yolie! Kari is BACK to NORMAL! See! Her Happy FACE!" He practically shouted.

"OKAY!" yolie shouted back. "Anyways… What's up Kari? Look… Don't worry about her okay?"

She was ignored because Kari and Tk were playing cards. "Kari" Yolie asked.

"NO! I lost…." Tk mumbled.

Kari jumped. "YES! I win again!"

Yolie groaned. 'Great… she's busy… well… at least she's happy again…' she thought.

Kari jumped up and down to their next class.

* * *

After School-

Tk ran to Kari. "Hey Kari? Can I walk you home?"

"Sure! My Brother has a game today…"

Tk smiled and lend out his arm. "Well? Shall we go?"

Kari gladly took his arm and smiled. "Okay… let's go…"

Tk and Kari started laughing…

Kari woke up on a early Saturday morning. She yawned. _Well, at least I had a great sleep. _She thought. She got up and went to the bathroom. She undressed and went to the shower. After that, she dressed up into blue jeans and a pink tank top. Then she combed her hazel brown hair and added a clip. Then she brushed her teeth. Then she went out of her room and went downstairs. She has the upper bedroom She saw her mom and said. "Good Morning!"

Her mom looked at her. "Morning… Are you feeling well?"

Kari looked at her strangely. "Yeah…why?"

"Nothing…. You just seem too happy today…."

Kari laughed and just shrugged. "Hey mom? I was wondering if I can go to Sora's house? I haven't been there forever…."

"Yeah sure… Do you want some breakfast before you go? I can make potato salad, or beef steak milkshake? Or how about the leftovers?" (**Remember the Digimon Movie? Haha….)**

Kari looked at her mom. "Nah, its okay…. I'll eat at Sora's" She said thoughfully.

"Okay…."

Kari went out the door and on to Sora's house….

* * *

DiNG DONG

Sora answered the door wearing black pants and a red shirt on. "Kari?"

Kari smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure…. Yama's coming over too….with his little brother. He said that his little brother's in town so he wanted me to meet him…."

Kari walked in. "That would be nice… I wonder if I…"

DiNG DONG

Sora smiled sadly at Kari and said. "Hold on okay? Let me answer the door…."

No less than 2 minutes Yamato came in with a blond hair guy with blue eyes that looked like….

"TK?" Kari exclaimed.

"Kari?"

Yamato cut in. "You guys know each other?"

"Uh, we go to the same class." Kari explained.

Sora laughed. "Great…. What a coincidence….. haha….What do you guys want to drink?"

* * *

A/N: How was that? the next chapter will be up soon…I hope….

Please review……

Thanks

sorato-takari


End file.
